Universe 101 Rebooted
by fldsmdfr4
Summary: One teenager...One jacked up sports car... and an infinite numbers of universes! Join Nitsua as he breaks the reality barrier of 101 and travels throughout the multiverse where the impossible happens at every corner! However, the question unveils: Is Dimension travel really worth it? (This a Remake of Universe 101 a.k.a my first story. Will contain romance.)
1. Prologue

Reboot of Universe 101. There will be objects and people and storylines that I do not own in this story, but this is an original story. Enjoy!

Prologue:

Imagine a world where you are successful in life or in school…You've just created a universe!

Imagine another world with your favorite anime or TV show characters in it plus the world you know now or vice versa or both…You've just created another universe(s)!

Finally, imagine a world just like the one you are in. Make it exact and detailed as hard as you can but with a different history…You've created yet another universe.

"If the worlds I just created are each inside their own universe, then where are they now?" you ask. You tell your friend that time travel is real. He tells you, "Time travel doesn't exist!"

"Yes, time travel doesn't exist," I say.

"Ha!" your friend replies harshly and you define a sad expression.

"However, are you sure you both are thinking the ambiguous term _exist_ correctly? Exactly in what universe does time travel not _exist_?" Both of you give a confused look. Of course time travel exists! You just need to get the term _exist _correctly.

Most people tend to think the word _exist_ means that something, someplace, or someone is real and is proven real. However, there is another definition to the word _exist_ for those who daydream and are imaginative and to those who don't believe in such fantasies and would prefer to "face the actual facts."

_Existence_ is the term to which something, someplace, someone, or some idea is present in one or more universe. Therefore, the term _inexistence _means something, someplace, someone, or some idea is not present in one or more universe.

These universes, even the ones you've imagined and created and even in the one you're in right now, are a part of an infinite dimensional plane to which I would like to call: the multiverse. The multiverse is just like outer space, infinite amounts of stars in a pitch black background, but….the stars of the multiverse are actually and only bubbles that are as big as Jupiter and shining bright in the dimensional void. In these bubbles contain the infinite but slightly or completely different universe, so you can say that they're bigger on the inside.

However, there is only one that is as big as a nucleus of a black hole. The one that stands out above the rest…The only one that keeps the multiverse in order…The universe that is known as "the heart of the multiverse"…and that universe…is called Universe 101.

It is where I was born…It is where I live…and…It is where the adventure starts.

So what do you think? Please review! I'll be reading some fanfictions out there for universes to come!


	2. Prologue Part B

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Back to the Future****.**

Prologue #2

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: April 4, 2011 A.D 13:00:00_

_Location: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01_

_Tape registry #9_

"Ok! So today I have visited a junk yard up in California for stuff that's useful. I found these strange blueprints about a temporal displacement unit and a carbon-energy converter labeled Mr. Fusion. The person who owns the junk yard said, 'You can have them, if you can build them!'

'Temporal displacement and carbon-converted electricity! I'll take it!' I said taking the blueprint back with me.

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: June 2, 2012 A.D 13:00:00_

_Location: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01_

_Tape registry #27a_

"Today, my assistant, Rin Tsukei, and I completed the tests for our latest invention! The Cold Fusion Reactor tunnel! However, its energy outputs were very strange."

"As I was putting the finishing touches on the temporal unit and Mr. Fusion, the Cold Fusion Reactor turned itself on. At first, I thought it became self-sustaining, then I realized the same energy signatures as before. It wasn't turning itself on. Rather, it was receiving something! Something from the future! However, it failed to materialize inside the chamber before the discharge was complete."

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: August 24, 2013 A.D 17:42:00_

_Location: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01_

_Tape registry #105_

"In celebration of my birthday, my parents got me a Lamborghini Countach that was in good condition for a reasonable price. However, I may not be able to drive it until I have a driver's license. Aside from that, the cold fusion reactor turned itself on again! However, the same situation happened again. The object failed to materialize again before the discharge was done. Other than that, the reactor performs its proper function as normal: powering the garage lab!"

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: November 30, 2014 A.D 20:00:00_

_Location: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01_

_Tape registry #192a_

"I've succeeded in getting Mr. Fusion to work! However, I can't seem the get the temporal displacement device to function. According to my calculations, the device will need something to hold the electricity in the flow! Batteries will not help so I'm stuck until further notice! Lately, I've been think about the Lamborghini's credibility to this project. I said to myself, 'If you are going to travel through time, do it in style!'

I've got all the time I want for that!

_Tape registry #192b_

"Ok…Let me catch you up to speed about what has happened tonight. Just now while I was night-gazing, an object has fallen from the sky nearby. I investigated the impact to find a glowing aqua-greenish marble in the center of the crater! I took tests on it to see what it is. It was a self-contained neutron star! The build-up of the object is yet to be known, but is safe to come into contact with. I tested for any electromagnetic waves, but found out that strange energy was circulating within the object. Out of curiosity, I inserted the object into the heart of the temporal device. With the energy already inside the neutron star combined with the temporal device's flow system, the neutronic energy began to flow within the unit. I therefore assumed that the unit was malfunctioning. But! The device was actually capacitating neutronic-electronic energy which means that it was creating rift energy! When I found that out, I gave it a new name based on an iconic fictional device from a movie! The flux capacitor!"

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: January 13, 2015 A.D 12:52:00_

_Tape registry #210_

"After installing the flux capacitor and Mr. Fusion into the car along with some other components that will be used for time travel, the Cold Fusion Reactor was firing up again! This time the object materialized all the way! I checked to see was it was. It was a newspaper from the future! It told me how about a lightning bolt striking the cellphone tower just near the community center where I work at. At that time, I couldn't find a use of that power until I made calculations for the flux capacitor. The electromagnetic energy pulses are canceled out by a fraction, thus the energy flow loop needs an additional 1.21 gigawatts generated which will be made from Mr. Fusion. The problem is how to get Mr. Fusion to work. That's where the lighting comes in."

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: July 22, 2015 A.D 22:52:00_

_Video/Tape registry #10_

"Alright Nitsua! I'm ready!" Rin said holding the camera.

"Good evening. I'm Nitsua Sakurin. Student of extradimensional travel. It is July 22, 2015 10:53 PM, and this is D.T.S experiment number one!" I got a mice into an R.C car looking like the Lamborghini. "Please note that the mouse's clock is synchronized with my watch! Got it?"

"Yeah yeah…check." Rin said. I inserted the watch on the passenger side of the tiny car and sealed the car. I set the car on one side of the table facing a lowered stretched wire. "According to the newspaper, the lightning bolt will strike the cellphone tower precisely at 12:00 midnight next week. At the precisely calculated moment, the lightning will stream down the wire to the stoplights. The car will be at eighty-eight miles per hour when the electricity travels to the stoplights. The car's hook will come into contact with the electrified wire, thus sending 1.21 gigawatts into the Mr. Fusion reactor, thus activating the flux capacitor sending the car to its set destination! Ok Rin, set the camera behind the stoplight." Rin did so. "Ok, I'll tell you when to hit the switch!" I revved the car up to the sixty-five MPH then release the break sending the car toward the camera. "RIN NOW!" Rin slammed the switch sending an electric shock down the wire. The car's hook caught the charge and exploded with flamed mini tracks following. "IT WORKS! The displacement occurred at 11:00 exact!"

"WHAT THE-?!" Rin said. "YOU KILLED IT!"

"CALM DOWN RIN! I DIDN'T THE KILL MOUSE! THE STRUCTURE OF BOTH THE MOUSE AND THE CAR ARE COMPLETELY INTACT!"

"WELL WHERE ARE THEY?"

"THE QUESTION IS WHERE AND WHEN ARE THEY! You see, the mouse has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. Precisely at 11:01PM we shall catch up to him and the time machine!" There was a mini-explosion followed by the R.C car in a frozen shell. "Well...let see if he is still alive!" I opened the car to find the mouse alive. "Haha! The mouse is fine!" I took the mouse back to its cage. The R.C car went into flames. "AH! RIN GET THE FIRE EXTIGUSHER!"


	3. Chapter 1: Temporal Displacement

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Back to the Future**** or the song ****Beautiful Goodbye**** by Maroon 5. However, I do own this chapter of the story. **

Its done…After 3 months its finally done! Ladies and gentlemen, here it is! Chapter 1 of Universe 101: Rebooted! Enjoy! J

I must admit that I had my doubts. The chance of this happening was one to a billion. That was until the text came. At first, I didn't even believe its information. However, as it proved its value slowly, it became my oracle for the experiment hopes and excitement arose for me. Then, the invitation came.

"Why?! Why at that time?!" I said. I began to have second thoughts if I should really see this through. The paper said that if I don't follow the information stated, there would be irreversible consequences for me, for the people I care about, and for the whole universe. _She_ would be crushed if I didn't show up since I confessed to her. She stopped talking to me since then, and I was starting to doubt if she even liked me at all.

By the time the experiment was done, it was too late to go back for her, and she was too late to tell me her real feelings.

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000_

_Time: June 29, 2015 13:34:24_

_Location: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01_

We sweated like swine as the bright sun shined in the cloudy sky above us especially Rin, my trustworthy assistant and lifelong friend. Climbing all the way up and down a seventy feet cellphone tower was a difficult task due to the summer heat of the afternoon. The tired out Rin came climbing down the skyscraping tower all sweaty and panting even without his trench coat he wears every day.

"Is this good? Over," Rin said through a walkie-talkie I give him.

"As long as the wire tubing is secure and connected to the rod and the wire has no indentations, it is perfect. Over," I responded back as I examined and modified the stoplight's transformer on a tall ladder.

"It looks like the atmospheric low pressure is beginning to move into the south which will result in a few severe thunderclouds tonight. However, precipitation is to be expected in the north…" the weatherman said through my nearby radio.

"Perfect! One step closer!" I said to myself. I wiped off the accumulating sweat moist inside my leather goggles to regain vision.

"Ok…the capacitors are fastened…the fuses are attached...and wire connection is…perfect!" I said as I closed the orifice of the device and started to cautiously climb down the ladder. I dusted off my lab coat thoroughly.

"The problems with having a lab coat that goes down to mid-ankle. Still…looks good!" I said. I observed the stretched wire spanning from the transformer to the pole at the other side of the road.

"Ok, I think everything is perfect. Can I come down now? Over," Rin asked.

"Are the wires secure to where they don't move?"

"Yeah, but I don't think having the wire hanging from the transformer to the seventeen foot point of the tower is a good idea."

"I don't like the idea either but that's just something that we'll have to bear with. Yes you can come down."

Rin unbuckled the metal clip that held him to the tower. "Hope this works…" he said, as he turned his body away from the rod.

"It will work. Trust me!" I said, knowing that Rin had an inexorable personality.

"3…2…1…" the scared Rin pushed himself off the tower screaming in terror and moving his limbs frantically in midair.

"Use it now!" I said. Rin quickly pulled a miniature device out of his pocket with a button and attached it to his security belt. He activated the device. Popping out of the device came a giant piece of strong weaved cloth as big as a bedroom followed by a series of heavily weaved ropes. The massive cloth sheet caught air along with the relived Rin in its clasps. He gave out a sigh of relief.

With the summer wind blowing, he sank into the wilted branched of an unstable tree nearby. "A little help, please?" he said as he hanged there. I brought the ladder down the rocky path to one of the trees and cut off some branches that held the caught parachute.

"Dang Rin. I was sure that the winds should have subsided by now! At least you're not hurt. Are you?" I said cutting branches carefully with shrub cutters.

"I'm fine. I'd rather take the slow way down, though," Rin said. I cut off one last branch that brought Rin down from the tree along with the parachute. Rin landed face first.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry!" I quickly climbed down and helped him up. I dusted off the dirt.

"It's okay. I still think I should have used the tall ladder…"

"Well using the parachute certainly is better than having to wait an hour for you to climb down a seventy foot distance. The party may have started already the moment you're on the ground. No offense…" I responded walking back to the stoplight.

"None taken. Wait…you were invited?" Rin said.

"Yes. As a friend of Rikka and as printed on the invitation, I'm going to perform a song on the piano. However, I don't know which song to play…I'm not even sure if it matters...I'm sure though that a song beats my idea of an oration." There was a brief silence.

"Well…what a coincidence that an epic storm will happen as well as a party," Rin said.

"Yeah which reminds me. Due to the fact that the party will be going and that my performance will end at a quarter to twelve possibly, the details to the plan has changed," I faced him.

"You will have to go out an hour before my performance and you will have to check the wiring to see if it's still intact due to harsh winds. I don't want anything to happen to the connection while I'm zooming at a high speed. No lightning means no power. No power means no dispersal. No dispersal means all my work for a year will have gone a waste…plus some other consequences…"

I packed up all my tools and stored them back into the trunk of the modified vehicle.

"Heh…Has it been a year already? I remember it like it was just yesterday that I met her. Here…on this day…at this very place. At the community center…"

_*Flashback Start*_

_Time: July 27, 2014 22:30:23_

The community center was filled with rapid moving colorful lights and joyous people and loud music. At that time, I felt a little dizzy from lack of oxygen, tired after all the dancing, and sick from gorging. I decided to go outside for fresh air until Rin came up to me.

"Nitsua! Nitsua! Have you seen Rikka? I've been looking for her!" he shouted over the music.

"Who's Rikka?"

"She's the birthday girl! Don't you know her?" he said.

"No."

"She should just be around here. Check outside," Rin's voice went vague.

"What?"

Rin was pulled away by the dancing crowd. I couldn't hear him well because I just felt too light headed and that I should disgorge.

After the regurgitation, I still felt light-headed and continued outside. I paused in front of the mirror to examine my metal loaded teeth, "I hope the orthodontist knows what she is doing…"

I ran though the partying crowd straight towards the exit of the building and towards the field, but after I got out of the herd of people, I saw a rose just lying on the ground. I looked to see if anyone was coming to pick it up. There wasn't anyone who claimed the item. I picked it up and walked outside of the loud structure and looked at a starry night sky and the peak of the cellphone tower. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"One day…I will…" I spoke to myself. In the distance, I heard not a sound of joy, but a sound of sorrow. It was sobbing that I heard precisely. I looked around the car filled parking lot until I saw a black haired girl wearing converse shoes and seated on the cold ground against the establishment's exterior. Her thigh long shorts was as the same hue of the night sky with a purple shade. She wore leggings that bore a cute artistic woven cat image, but the cat image was covered by her arms as she was embracing her legs and covering her face. She wore a magenta colored Abercrombie shirt with a gray sweater of the same brand. She was the birthday girl of the party. "Why is she out here? All alone? Sobbing?" I thought to myself. I walked towards the sad girl.

"We had so much in common…" She said. She heard my footsteps going towards her and carried her sobbing face up at me. I stooped down to her and held the rose to her.

"Is this yours?" I said. She gave a confused expression but no response.

"Well?"

"No…" She said. I widened my eyes to give off a more serious stare and asked again.

"Is this yours?"

"No!" she replied again. I could tell that the rose was hers through her voice of mood.

"There's no chance in denying yourself that it's yours. I can tell by the look of those eyes and the mood of voice," I said.

"I'm asking one last time. Is this rose yours?" I asked. She took a moment and stared at it, then grasped it from my hand.

"Yes…Its mine…" she said.

"Strange…You're the birthday girl. Why are you out here? Sure it's a beautiful sky but…why alone? Why so heavyhearted?"

No response from her. From earlier, I realized that it had to do something about that rose.

"Oh…Must be something personal…sorry for asking…" I said. That moment I knew she had a shy personality. I scooted beside her.

"My boyfriend…" she finally said. I bothered not to ask what about.

"He…" she began tearing up and hid her face again to avoid embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm sorry that I brought you into this. I'm sorr-"

"Sorry? I hardly consider that a real reason for apology," I politely interrupted.

"…I'm sorry fo-" I politely interrupted her again.

"Stop right there. Now, think this. What is it that you're sorry about? If the reason is considered valid, then I'll forgive you."

It took a while for her to respond back. It was at that time that I knew that she had a personality that wasn't so confident and was shy.

"So…" I said.

"Then…why do I feel so bad?" she asked herself.

"I may know the answer to that. However, if I said it, you'll burst to tears again…and I don't want to see such a beautiful girl with such beautiful eyes crying, especially on his or her birthday."

She stopped crying and looked at me.

"You…think…I have beautiful eyes?"

I stood up, grabbed her soft hand and helped the teen girl up.

"I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Nitsua Sakurin! And you?" I said cheerfully

"I'm Rikka Yazono," said the girl.

"Rikka…lovely name! Come on. Let's get a bite…on me."

_*Flashback end*_

_Time: June 29, 2015 13:55:04_

"Yeah, since that day, I can't ever take my eyes off her. My love for her grew more and more as I learned more of what makes her so special. Did you know she can play five instruments? She's also really into art. She's amazing..." I said as I opened the door of the service vehicle.

"Ooooooo…Nitsua has a girlfriend," Rin teased.

"I don't have a girlfriend…yet! Besides! Do you have one?!" I replied.

"Yes…"

"Oh! Really? Who, might I say?"

"Ummmmmm…well…you don't…know her!" he said obviously lying.

"I know you're lying…"

"Ok…maybe not yet but I will one day!"

"And I'll be there!"

"Whatever…"

"Need a ride later?"

"No thanks! I'll go with my sister. Though, you think you can drop me off first?"

"No problem!" I said as we both got in the service truck.

_. . . ._

_Time: 21:45:14_

With my mother in New York to operate on a patient in critical condition and my father in California for a business meeting, I was left alone in the house for a month or two taking care of myself. During those months, I was able to work on the finishing touches of my greatest invention. An invention that took three whole years to make and a whole lot of indentures.

I entered a room resembling a garage but filled with tools, machine parts, and corpuses of diagrams, test results and blueprints. Sitting in the middle of the garage and in front of the giant door was a massive entity covered by a long dense drop cloth. I approached the writings and examined them for a minute then I went to the concealed object and jerked the dropcloth uncovering the contraption.

It was a light gray Lamborghini Countach shining like Posideon's Trident with thick wires trailing from the rear to the front of the car. It had a band of metal alloy covering its front bumper and another band going off the top of the car and running down the side to the rear. The car was equipped with a pair of large jet-shaped vents on the rear, but above the bands. Between the vents held a network of wires connecting to a standing fat cylindrical mini-reactor that was covered by a lid. Connected to the reactor was a box with a plug hole for the lightning rod that will be used for tonight.

I walked all around it to check for anything misplaced. I carried a ten foot long hooked metallic rod and tied it to the side of the Lamborghini.

"There. Looking good so far!" I lifted up the Lamborghini's door.

The interior of the modified Lamborghini was filled with colored indicators, more wires and a screen with a keypad where the radio used to be followed by meters on the dashboard. Of course it also had its driving wheel and its gear shift. On the center console held a large control switch and many other switches and buttons. Behind the passengers seats held a metal wall with flashing meters and a box with a window showing a "Y" shaped formation of translucent wires. I took the driver's seat and put my hand on the large switch.

"Dimensional-Time-Space Circuits, On!" I turned the switch. The box's "Y" shaped wires lit up and pulsed and the screen turned on.

_Universe Dimension: 101-000000000 _

_Spatial Coordinates: 28-26-05-36-11-29:01 1453.2/1251.7 _

_Time: July 28, 2015 A.D 21:55:24_

_Power: 0%_

"WHAAAT?! IT'S FIVE 'TIL TEN?! I'M LATE FOR RIKKA'S PARTY!" I panicked. I got out of the car quickly and got to the garage's workbench and pulled out a medium sized luggage. I quickly got all my clothes, toiletries together. While packing, I stumbled upon a photo of Rin, Rikka, other friends, my family, and myself. I realized what I was leaving behind, people that I cared about so dearly. I began to have second thoughts if I should see this through. "The note said that if I don't do it…consequences will arise. Just go around some universes and back! That's what I'll do!" I placed the photo on the dashboard so that I don't forget my promise. I hurried to the restroom to fix my black hair, straighten my white lab coat and brushed my teeth. I pulled up my long black slacks and got on my navy blue converse shoes. My cellphone rang thereafter.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dude! Where are you?"

"Just preparing myself for tonight!"

"Well hurry up! You're late!"

"Right, Right, gotcha! I'll be there in as quickly as I can! See ya!" I hung up. I carried the heavy piece of luggage to the passenger side of the Lamborghini. I got back to the driver seat, started the engine, and drove off.

_Time: 22:10:45_

Winds began to build up around the high tower followed by rumbling thunder. I finally arrived at the community center with the modified Lamborghini. Rin observed me as I parked in the car infested parking lot.

"You're late…" he said.

"I know I know! Don't remind me…just packed up some things just in case if anything goes wrong," I turned off the engine and came out. "Alright…let's go through the plan one more time. At a quarter 'til eleven?" I asked him expecting an answer

"I go out to check the wiring!"

"Correct! When do I come out?" I asked him another question.

"Somewhere after eleven o'clock!"

"Good! Good!" I looked up at the cloudy night sky. "It'll get windier than this as time goes on. Woah! I almost forgot!" I ran back to the Lamborghini and got a pair of used walkie-talkies. "Here. We'll use these to communicate…" I gave Rin one. The thought of leaving the universe as well as the relationship status between me and Rikka came back to mind. I looked down. There was a brief silence again.

"You okay?" Rin said.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm good," I said.

"You're overthinking this, dude. We've been working on this thing for months. Just do your experiment and come back. No 'what if's' or thinking about the consequences. You're a scientist. That is what you do."

"Not just that…It's also about the results of the experiment…I don't know if I'll come back…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that all the time machine's systems are stable and working. Even though they are, keep in mind that this is a prototype because it hasn't been truly tested. Prototype X-1 is its actual name."

"Yeah so?"

"You do know what a prototype is, right?"

"Yes… Rin said, realizing the truth. I faced the Lamborghini.

"Prototype means a preliminary model of something to test from to make more adjustments. It's like a beta version of an unstable video game. Sure, the systems are working right. However, if the lightning bolt strikes the car and the experiment is successful…" I turned back and faced Rin. "…will the car be damaged in the process?" I paused. "I know I'm not usually like this. I'm just worried that if I…don't come back, will Rikka find someone else while I'm away?" Rin laid a hand on my shoulder then gave a nod.

"Well then…at least she'll be happy and safe," I said. "Let's go!" I said turning back to a happy attitude.

When we entered the community center, we came into a semi-loud party though. We came into a sight of formalized version of the community center with men in suits and ties and ladies in dresses and contemporary music in the background with a crowd of people dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage, with people singing and playing instruments.

"I should have changed into a better attire…" I said looking at my clothes and lab coat.

"You and me both," Rin said with his black long-sleeve with intricate designs, blue jeans, black converse, and a cat shirt. In the distance, I saw a familiar girl in a purple skirt and no-sleeve red top with familiar cat leggings and dress shoes talking to a few of our close friends: Layla, Kate, Mika, who was Rin's sister. Standing a few feet away, Jessica and Kathy were having their usual conversations. Rin waved at Kathy. Both of us walked over and Rin poked Rikka's back. The girl turned to us.

"Rikka! Look who's finally here!" Rin said to the girl.

"Nitsua! Hey!" she said.

"Rikka! Happy Birthday!" I responded cheerfully.

"So how are things?"

"Everything is going well…late because I lost track of time…all tending to all sorts of experiments."

"Oh cool!...Well Nitsua…I have to tell you something. Something very important."

"Yes?" Rikka guided me to the center's kitchen where no one was around.

"Ummmmmm…why are we in here?" I said. Rikka turned to me.

"Nitsua…I remember last year when we first met…I know that…when I saw you, I saw a connection between us…but I was hoping that…we could still stay friends…can we?"

When I heard it all, a feeling of a minimal void grew into my chest.

"…sure…if that's what you want…I just want for you to enjoy life! Be happy! Live life to the fullest!" I grabbed and held her hand. "Just turn the sad into something good…" I thought to myself.

"I don't want to see a girl outside her own party weeping because of a bad relationship…this is your day! Enjoy it!" I said letting go of her hands. She embraced me tightly.

"…thank you." She ran towards the exit of the kitchen then turned to me. "Would you like to meet my new boyfriend, then?" The feeling went deeper into my thoughts. My watch beeped. I looked and it read a quarter 'til eleven.

"I'll catch up!" I said.

"Alright!" Rikka said running out the door. I got out my walkie-talkie.

"Nitsua to Rin! Nitsua to Rin! Come in! It's 10:45! Over."

"Copy that! Heading out now!" Rin responded.

. . . .

Rin quickly ran to the exit and outside to find the night sky cloudier and flashing, the environment windier, and thunder rumbling. "Dang!" he said as he ran across the field to the stoplight. He looked up at the standing wired tower and it's hanging wire to the stoplight intact. "Nitsua! Come in! The wiring is intact! I repeat! The wiring is…" Suddenly, the strong wind knocked the unstable tree that Rin landed on earlier crashed into the thread. The wire fell to the ground. "Nitsua…we have a problem!" he said.

. . . .

"Nitsua, this is Kevin! Nitsua, I'd you to meet Kevin!" she said to the teen of six foot height wearing a white polo shirt, kaki long pants, a red blue tie, and a suit.

"Nice to meet you!" he said.

"Same here." I said.

"Rikka has told me a lot about you and your friend Rin! You guys into time travel and all that sci-fi stuff? I heard you guys are even working on a working time machine!"

"Uhhhh…time machine?!" I said with caution. "Nonsense! We all know that-"

"Yeah. Rin told us about something like that," Rikka said.

"I assure you that if I were to invent time travel, I wouldn't be here right now! However, I am so…" I responded.

"Guess that makes sense… " A slow song began to play.

"Ooooh, I love this song! Let's go dance!" She walked to the dance floor, with Kevin beginning to follow.

"Hey, one more thing!" I said to him. He turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her. Be sure that she's safe and happy. Promise me that you do that. I want her to be happier than when I first met her."

"…Sure…I'll do that." he said.

"Thank you." I ran off to where no one can hear me and got out my walkie-talkie quickly.

"RIN! YOU TOLD RIKKA AND KEVIN?! DUDE! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET!" I shouted through walkie-talkie in anger.

"Dude! The wire got-!" Rin said.

"Nitsua!" a person in a black suit said. I hid the walkie-talkie.

"You're up in ten!" he said and walked away. I got out the device again.

"Look, whatever it is, you will have to do it yourself. I'm about to go up in ten minutes. There's no way I can get out and help you!"

"WHAT?!"

"A year of our research depends on this one experiment! All of it will go a waste if this doesn't work! Please?!"

"…okay…" he said.

"Over and out!"

. . . .

"NITSUA?! NITSUA!" Rin gave a sigh. He looked at the wire. "I guess it's up to me…" He started to attempt removing the wire from the book.

. . . .

I went backstage to find Kate, Mika, and Jessica present with their instruments ready.

"Hey Nitsua!" Mika said.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?!" I said

"We were just hanging around when this guy, his face was covered, went up to us and asked us to perform this song." Kate showed me the sheet music. I skimmed it and recognized the melody.

"The lyrics are a bit…well…" I said hesitantly. "Who suggested this?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how he knows that we play these instruments."

"Well…these lyrics don't really express my feelings right now, but…this is her favorite song."

"Yo! You guys are up now!" The man from earlier told us.

"It'll have to do!" I said.

. . . .

Rikka and Kevin were sitting at a table eating some cake. However, Rikka didn't even take a bite.

"Is everything…ok?" Kevin said looking at the down Rikka.

"Yes…well…" A silence came between the two. Kevin put down his fork.

"Rikka…I made a promise to Nitsua. A promise to keep you safe and happy, and well, you don't look very happy."

"I just…feel really bad for Nitsua. He's done so much for me but…I just neglect him."

Kevin thought about what she had just said.

"So, do you like him?"

Rikka's eyes opened wide at what her boyfriend had just asked.

"Well, do you?" he asked again.

"No…not in that way at least. You're the one I like-" she said.

Kevin shook his head. "You're lying to yourself. You like Nitsua, but for some reason, you won't admit it. I think you should leave me here, and tell him how you feel. He cares about you a lot, and I don't think you understand how he feels right now."

"But-" she started.

"No," he stopped her. "I think this is for the best. I'm sorry to say this, and I care about you, truly, I do, but I'm not the one for you."

"No, Kevin, wait-"

"Happy birthday, Rikka." he said, before standing up, and heading for the exit.

. . . .

The tired out Rin was angrily trying to pull the wire out of the tree.

"HELLO?! HELLO?! IS THIS THING STILL WORKING?! It feels kinda lighter. Don't tell me-" he checked the battery slot. The cover was open, and the batteries, gone.

"GODDANGIT!" He looked at the tower. "Hmm…"

He went to the tower and plugged a wire into the walkie-talkie. He pushed the PTT button. The walkie-talkie exploded in-hand. "OW!" He raced back to the fallen tree continuing his task.

. . . .

"Good evening…" feedback kept going on the mic. I tapped the mic a bit. "Uhhhh, this song…well it's not my taste, but it's the birthday girl's favorite song so…enjoy!"

"Huh?" Rikka said, still sitting where Kevin had left her.

I started playing the piano, the others accompanying me. I began to sing:

_I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

_Clever words can't help me now_

_I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_

_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines_

_As they stream down from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_

_Hey, oh_

. . . .

The audience clapped with cheers in the atmosphere as we left the stage. "You guys did great!" I said. They said the same thing back to me. I walked quickly towards the exit finding Rikka there with a flustered, teary-eyed face. I stopped in front of her, but didn't really know what to say.

"Hey…"

"Nitsua…"

"Did you…enjoy my song?"

"Yeah, it was really good." she said.

"Thanks… that's good to know…" I said.

"I just had a talk with Kevin, and I just wanted to say-" My watch rang 11:45.

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" I exclaimed running towards the door. I paused and hugged her.

"Sorry, got to run. Happy Birthday!" I continued running towards the door.

"Nitsua! Wait!"

. . . .

Time: 23:46:12

As I came rushing out of the building, the dark clouds over head were flashing with lightning ever so severe with their crackling and rumbling sound. The wind blew so that the moving branches on the trees were heard with the rapid wind from a distance. "The conditions are reaching their climax," I said to myself.

In the distance near the base of the tower, Rin was struggling and yelling at the same time. I ran across the field toward him. "GODDANGIT! NITSUA!" he yelled. I saw the fallen tree on the wire.

"What the heck happened here?!" I said. He turned to me.

"Well, I was out here trying to do some cardio exercises when this wind comes out of nowhere. So I decided to call a friend using this super, high-tech, walkie-talkie that he gave me but THE BATTERIES FELL OUT! So, as any sane person would do, I climbed that tower over there and tried hooking up the wire to the walkie-talkie to see if it would work when suddenly, THIS HUGE FREAKIN' TREE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE."

There was a short silence between the two of us.

"...Are you okay?"

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"And...a tree?"

"Obviously!"

"That not supposed to happen! That wasn't on the paper?!"

Rin looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?!"

"Never mind that! I'll lift the tree. You pull the cable up!"

He ran to the cable as I approached the tree.

"Ok. We have one chance at this!" I lifted the heavy tree with all my might. Rin retrieved the detached cable from under the tree.

"When I go, don't go anywhere! GOT IT?!" Rin nodded a yes in the distance as he ran to the base of the tower and started climbing. I ran to the Lamborghini and drove away from the rigged stoplight. Rin viewed the departure from up high then focused the connection and kept climbing.

Seeing my mark labeled "Starting point" up ahead on the road, I decreased speed until I passed the mark then made a sharp U-turn facing the direction towards the tower hitting the brakes in front of the mark. The lightning got even more intense. I got out of the car and untied the attached pole and inserted the straight end into the plughole, then I made sure that the hook end was oriented the right way. "Perfect!" I said running back to the driver seat. I closed the car door after. I got my camera out and held it towards me then started recording. "This is log entry 101-423! As you can see that the storm that is to be expected has come. It is currently ten minutes until the lightning strike hits the tower. Rin has reported that the industrial wire has been cut while I was not present. Therefore, at this moment, he is reconnecting them as I'm speaking! I will now set the coordinates for the new destination of the time machine!" I placed the camera on the dashboard facing the front then started pushing the keypads buttons.

"Ok…Universe…101-265423780…Alright! D.T.S Circuits, on! Flux Capacitor, pulsing! Engine status, running!" the engine suddenly stopped. "What?" I turned the ignition key repeatedly, but the engine wouldn't start. "SERIOUSLY?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

. . . .

The winds of the flashing, rumbling storm blew the tower's hanging wire back and forth making it hard for the stressed Rin as he tries to retrieve it with the stoplight's wire in hand while hanging onto the tower. "Dang it!" Rin exclaimed. The wire came swinging around to him again. Rin reaches for it but fails again. "DANG IT!" he exclaimed again. The wire came swinging back again. Rin stretched his arm just enough to successfully snatch the swinging wire. "YES!" He embraced the metal beam for safety. Relaxed, he attempts to bring the two wire together. However, the stoplight's wire wouldn't reach the other wire's plug, "What…" Rin tried to connect them but wires wouldn't stretch out enough to meet. He looked down at the stoplight and noticed that the wire was still stuck under one of the branches of the fallen tree. He tried pulling as hard as he can.

. . . .

"So much for a Lamborghini in 'good condition!'" I kept stepping on the gas pedal and turning the key, but still no ignition. "COME ON! START!" My watch rang three 'til twelve. "Come on! Please! ARRRRGH!" I threw a fist at the steering wheel. The engine sounded and ran again. Hope came flowing back. "Hah!" I floored the gas pedal and the Lamborghini zoomed off with speed.

. . . .

"Come on!" He pulled harder. "COME ON!" He jerked the wire forcefully then connected the wire together. "There! Haha!" He looked at the stoplight noticing that the wire was disconnected again from the stoplight's transformer. He was enraged. "You've got to be kidding me!"

. . . .

Passing a school zone, I shifted into third gear increasing acceleration. "No going back now!" The digital speedometer read fifty miles per hour increasing.

. . . .

Rin looked at the height of his presence on the tower. The lightning flashed above the tower. "I won't make it in time!" he said. He noticed the headlights of the Lamborghini in the distance. He looked at the descending wire again. "Here's goes nothing!" he yelled getting out his gloves from earlier.

. . . .

"We've passed the point of no return! It's extradimensional earth or bust!" I exclaimed as I passed a church at sixty-seven miles per hour. I shifted into fourth gear. My face was sweating with pressure as I held the wheel.

. . . .

"I hope these gloves are heat proof!" Rin said as he grabbed the wire with both hands. "YOLO!" he said zip lining down the wire swiftly. He reached the ground and crashed into the fallen tree. "Ow…" He scampered out and grabbed the other end of the wire and rushed towards the stoplight with the ladder. He climbed up as quickly as he can. A loud crack sounded in the air following the lightning bolt's arrival. Boom! The electricity stream ran down the wire of the tower. As soon as Rin connected the wire to the transformer, the electricity stream passed through pushing him to the ground. As the car passed under the wire, its hook catches the raw electricity stream traveling down into the car. The car soon after exploded into an imploding plasma front of the astonished Rin leaving a trail of blazing tire tracks in front of the stoplight's wire bearing the car's hook rod. The hanging wire caught fire soon after. The shocked Rin got up and observed the cellphone tower. The rod at the very top sparked. He walked to the middle of the fire induced road looking at the pair of trails. He saw something metal that was left over from the explosion.

In the distance, Rikka came rushing out of the building curious about the sound of the lightning bolt. Instead, she saw the astonished Rin in the middle of the road with the flaming tracks. With more curiosity and worry, Rikka ran to Rin. He turned to her. A moment of silence passes.

"Where's…Nitsua?" Rikka asked. Rin turned to her with the metal object in his possession.

"I have no idea…" he responded holding up the metal object. The metal object was a slightly melted Texas 2000 license plate that said, "GOINGGONE" 

So! What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
